1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus provided with an image-stabilization apparatus, and more particularly, to an image-stabilization apparatus that alters a drive mode according to whether the image-capturing apparatus is in fixed state or not. Further, the invention relates to a camera provided with such image-stabilization apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image-stabilization apparatus shakes a correction lens or an image sensor in accordance with signals from angular velocity sensors to counterbalance or compensate for a camera shake. However, signals from an angular velocity sensor generally include an offset and it is not favorable to keep the image-stabilization apparatus in operation when the camera is in a fixed state. Accordingly, there is provided a camera that uses signals from the angular velocity sensors to determine whether or not it is fixed on a tripod, whereby an image stabilizing operation is discontinued when the camera is determined to be in a fixed state. However, even when the camera is mounted on a tripod sources of image blur still exist, such as a tremble caused by a release operation. Therefore, when the image-stabilizing operation is suspended in the fixed state, an image blur resulting from a release operation and the like may occur even when a camera is stationary. Accordingly, there is also provided a camera in which an image-stabilizing operation is carried out at relatively low sensitivity when the camera is determined to be fixed on a tripod (U.S. Pat. No. 7,505,217).